Harry's real world
by twitches456
Summary: Harry finds out about the world he was really born in and decides to find out who his real parents are and if he has any siblings, he takes the weasley males except ron and with his skill displayed in the final battle he sets out. Bad Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Molly!
1. Chapter 1

Tamora pierce X Harry Potter

It was right after the final battle, it had gone differently than many said after wards, Harry had kept many secrets from his fake friends and family. On Harrys 15th birthday after Sirius had died harry had found out his true identity, he wasn't from the world that he had lived all his life but one day, no he was from another world the land of Tortall, a wealthy world but that of the medieval times, he had been born there, but was taken by Albus Dumbledore, a person that he used to trust that is until they found out, the only people who hadn't betrayed him was Fred, George, their father and their older brothers Charlie, Bill and Bill's fiancé Fleur. In fact they were the ones that found out and told him, they had helped him find a way back to his home land after searching and searching and now two years after the final battle between Voldemort and Harry, he was ready to go back to his world.

Harry had trained in sword fighting, war magic (a hidden art that Fleur had taught him, "it was very rare", fleur said, "that someone with no Veala blood could cast it and it is very dangerous in the wrong hands"), harry also learnt sword magic, healing magic, archery magic and how to wield a staff and a glaive. It was before the final battle that he learned most of this and it was a surprise when he ran into battle and took out half of the dark lord's army just by himself. He had told everyone off his ex- friends and families' betrayal and they were not spoken to by anyone who had been at the final battle which happened to be the majority of the main people in the wizarding world, therefore they could no longer get jobs due a rumour being spread about them by the higher ups.

It may have seemed that Dumbledore had died but in truth it was actually an illusion placed into the mind by powerful magic of all those that were there. When it was found that not only was his death faked, but he had been stealing from the Potter vaults, Harry conveniently just happened to let slip in front of the animagus Rita Skeeter, how Dumbledore used to be friends with Grindelwald and had been stealing, successfully getting his revenge at the outrage the public showed towards Dumbledore and of course the ex-friends and family of Harry Potter.

It was just before Harry left that he made the decision to take the rest of the Weasleys with him to his home land, because they had stuck by him against their family and where his brothers and father in all but blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Forgot to mention this Fleur is considered a Weasley

* * *

Harry and the Weasleys arrived at Gringotts, they had forgiven Harry after he had broken in when they found out why, they did not appreciate stealing but after harry gave them free rane to do whatever they wanted to Dumbledore's vaults that he had claimed the goblins let it slide also tormenting Ronald and Hermione.

They entered the portal room, it was a room that was originally used for world travel that was till the carriages where invented, the goblins having a sadistic streak, like to make people puke or get sick on the carriages so they stopped using, with the allowance of the goblin king Fred and George had tinkered with it so that harry could cross dimension to reach his home universe. Of course this offer had come with a price and harry through his inheritance had given Gringotts 1 million galleons.

Harry after the portal had taken all of his money out of Gringotts bank and given half to the goblins, he had put it in a bottomless pouch that could not be stolen due to a special charm on it, anyone other than those allowed would just see and empty pouch and if stolen it would automatically return to harry.

It was with excitement the Weasleys and Harry arrived at Gringotts and as soon as they entered the portal room, they were off.

'Ouch', was the first thing out of their mouths when they landed. Harry was the first to stand and dusted himself off, but got quite a shock when he looked up, weapons of all kind were pointed at him and they appeared to have landed in a hall used for dining. He quickly reached back and tapped Fred and George on the shoulder to get their attention and the others. 'Excuse us for the entrance; it seems we have interrupted your meal, we apologise', Harry said rather calmly, his weapon hidden all over himself and ready at a moment's notice to pull them out. He could sense a mage among the crowd trying to gorge their intentions and openly showed his sincerity through telepathy. He felt shock through the link to the mage and could tell it was a woman, a woman just slightly weaker in magic then him.

It was only second after this quick interaction that a woman told the men to lower their weapons. 'He is sincere in what he has said' the woman walked forward and offered her hand, 'I am Alanna the Lioness what is you purpose here strangers?', 'I am Harry, the twins are Fred and George, the oldest one is Arthur the others father, the one with the tooth earring is Charlie and the one with the scar across his face is Bill, the women next to him is Fleur his wife, we are here to find out who my parents are and to get away from the people who betrayed us', Alanna nearly took a step back the power coming off Harry and the seriousness was strong and was one of the strongest emotions she had ever felt. 'I can feel your every emotion child there is no need to prove it to me, I will take you to someone who might be able to help you, I can see it in your stance that you are a warrior and will fight to escape if we do not let you search for which you are looking', with that Alanna led them to the war room, where currently the king, his wife, Alanna's husband and Daine the wild mage were residing, what would occur in that room will both amaze and shock Harry and the Wealseys.


End file.
